Witches
Witches are supernatural beings gifted with the power to affect change by magical means. The male counterpart of a witch is a Warlock. When a witch or warlock uses magic, their pupils usually glow yellow or orange. Origins At the dawn of time, witches ruled the Earth. Among the most terrible and powerful, The Witch Lords were willing to bring total destruction but were hampered. When Dark Magic was fought and banished, The Witch Council took command, imposing strict rules of conduct, and binding the witches' powers to avoid further witches to pursue evil plans of the Witch Lords. Covens Witches and warlocks form covens. According to axeandcross.com, modern witches walk among men in every city across the globe. Stripped of their most vital enchantments by the Witch Council and yielding to earthy vice, they appear indistinguishable from humans. Some circulate only among their own kind, indulging in authorized white magic. Some believe their powers to be beyond judgment and abuse dark magic openly. Among these lawless covens lurk the Servants of the Six, the Witch Lords’ dogs and disciples.axeandcross.com Witch Prison The Witch Prison is an underground prison used for the incarceration of every criminal witch and warlock brought to justice by the Axe and Cross order and punished by the Witch Council for breaking the law and for violating the peaceful truce between humans and witches. Dreamwalkers , a Dreamwalker.]] A subsection of witches known as Dreamwalkers are able to enter a person's mind and pry out a person's most precious memories. They don't need memory potions, the power is inside of them. The Dreamwalkers were once the Witch Queen's most deadliest assassins and once they entered a person's mind, they pried out a person's most precious memories and twisted them into their worst nightmares. Powers and Abilities Witches and warlocks have at their disposal a wide range of magical powers, be based on the resources (Elemental Magic, Glamour Magic) or to the purposes (White Magic, Black Magic). Through magic, witches and warlocks are able to manipulate reality to their liking. Some of their most notable powers are Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Potioncraft, etc. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting': The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potioncraft': The ability to brew potions. Other Powers *'Elemental Magic': A type of magic to control and manipulate the elements. *'Telekinesis': The ability to move objects with one's mind. *'Teleportation': The ability to teleport from one location to another instantaneously. *'Shapeshifting': The ability to change one's shape or form. *'Glamour Magic': A type of magic to give oneself or others youth and beauty. *'Dreamwalking': The ability to enter other people's dreams and manipulate them. The Witch Chant ]] The Chant, also known as The Chanting, is a deadly form of magic which was invented by the dreaded Witch Queen and the witch kind's most deadly weapon in The Last Witch Hunter Known Witches Witches *Witch Queen *Unnamed witch in flower shop *Chloe *Miranda † *Danique *Danique's couture coven Warlocks *Unnamed taxi driver *Belial † *Maximilian Schlesinger † *Ellic † *Ellic's great-great-great grandfather † Witches and Warlocks *The Witch Council members *Unnamed witches and warlocks in Bowery *Unnamed witches and warlocks in Plague Tree † *Unnamed witches and warlocks during the Chant *The Witch Lords Unknown *Witch Queen's Dreamwalkers Gallery The Witch Lords.jpg|The Witch Lords Witch Council.png|The Witch Council Bowery.jpg|Unnamed witches and warlocks in the Bowery Bowery (2).jpg Witch Prison.jpg|Unnamed witches and warlocks in Witch Prison Witch Prison-3.jpg LWH-1427.jpg|Danique's couture coven Belial glowing eyes.jpg Glowing eyes-2.jpg Glowing eyes.jpg Kaulder killing warlock.jpg Dreamwalkers.jpg Witch model.png|Unnamed witch in fashion show Fashion show.jpg Glamour Magic.jpg Glamour Magic (2).jpg References Category:Witches Category:Warlocks